Facility management is normally meant to ensure functionality of a built environment by integrating people, place, process and technology. Facilities, like a modern building or larger vessel, normally comprises one or more advanced systems for management of different features, e.g. heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) system, access system, lighting system, burglar alarm system, fire alarm system, or other systems for implementing a function in a facility. A modern HVAC system normally comprises a plurality of sensors, actuators, controllers, valves, power sources, etc. An access system comprises controlled door locks, card readers, one or more control devices with access databases for different areas, etc. Burglar and fire alarm systems comprises a plurality of sensors, control devices and user interfaces. These parts are connected to each other in a complex configuration. It is highly important that the right devices are connected to the right system, and in a correct way, to enable operation in the way the systems are intended. This configuration is designed prior installation, and may be re-designed at updates or extensions of the system. Further, the systems often have supervising means, which is a useful tool for a real estate manager for improving environment, safety, and economy.
During installation, start-up, maintenance, or modification of the system, there are different ways to ensure and follow-up correct configuration of the complex system. One way is to manually check the installation. Another way, as is described in US 2003/0050737 A1, is to use a positioning system for identifying the location of each device, as is performed for energy monitoring and control (EMAC) points in US 2003/0050737 A1. Here, a portable EMAC identification unit is used for receiving signals from multiple transmission beacons to determine the location of the portable EMAC identification unit through triangulation. This can be performed by a processing means in the EMAC identification unit, or by processing means in the beacons, if the EMAC identification unit echoes the beacon signals back to the beacons. The EMAC identification unit can then identify EMAC point locations by plugging into a power plug, or placing the EMAC identification unit adjacent to a power consuming switch or a device with a dedicated wiring, and indicating the located device by an input on a keypad or keyboard. Each EMAC may have an integral serial number that can be used as part of the identification process. The position of the EMAC point can then be determined in two or three dimensions.
However, there are still a few problems remaining for a satisfactory management of the devices of the HVAC system. The devices of the HVAC system may not always be easily physically accessible. For example, they might be placed behind a lacunaria, i.e. in the plenum. Another problem is that a plurality of devices may be placed close to each other, that it may be difficult to distinguish which device has which function, or the type of device. Further, in a fairly complex system, which is the case, a plurality of different devices must be managed. United States patent application with publication no. US 2003/0137396 A1 discloses a system where HVAC network devices are provided with radio frequency identification (RFID) tags which can be read by a read/write device. The read/write device will be used by a person to assign network addresses to each network device. The person will use information concerning the location of an HVAC network device to determine the network address that is to be assigned to the network device. The identified network address along with the tag identification is transmitted to a network controller for the communication network. The network controller will then transmit a configuration message over the communication bus, that will include the tag identification and the desired network address. The HVAC network device having the matching tag identification will respond to the configuration message from the network controller to allow the desired network address to be downloaded to the particular HVAC network device.
Still a problem is that the operator of the facility, when working in the field with an operator tool, have to consult floor plan and wiring schemes, handbooks, data sheets, etc. to be able to perform her task. Further, a problem is that the network devices have to be power supplied and connected to the system, which have to be up and running, to be able to manage the system according to the prior art. This is especially crucial when installing a new system or when troubleshooting a system that is down.